Camp of the Dead
by Adonai63
Summary: This is just something I came up with for Halloween. Just read to find out. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Yey! I finally finished this. It's just a Halloween special I wrote for PJO. It has a mix of something sci-fi. I hope you guys like it. And Happy Halloween!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything.

**

* * *

Camp of the Dead, Part 1  
**

* * *

"Percy! You're going to be late!" my mom shouted from the living room.

"Just a sec!" I answered.

"Where is that stupid trident!" I muttered to myself. There was this costume party at camp this year. Since everything was back to normal, and there was no war that could lead to our impending doom, the camp director, Mr. D, decided that we celebrate the 'moronic' Halloween this year, but it was mostly Chiron's idea. He said it would be nice to follow the accustomed tradition of mortals.

And yes, I'm going as my dad, Poseidon. No surprise there. I didn't really have any time to decide and look for a costume. Okay, you're right, I'm lazy. But hey, I have a very busy schedule to follow everyday. Okay, that's Annabeth. I'm just not really into the whole _go-wear-something-ridiculous-that-looks-scary-to-get-candies_ tradition. The _get-candies_ part is nice but that doesn't make up for looking stupid.

Anyway, back to the present. _I can't find my trident!_ I've looked everywhere in my room. Twice! Annabeth would be arriving any minute and I'm still not ready. And just then, the doorbell rang. Just great.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I burst out my room but before I opened the door, I went to check on my mom in the kitchen. "Mom, did you see my trident?"

She smiled like she usually did, _I-know-something-you-don't_. But I did know what she was about to say, I just forgot. "You set it by the door, so you wouldn't forget."

I groaned and slapped my forehead. "Thanks," I mumbled. I went and grabbed my trident before opening the door. When I opened the door I was startled, I jumped backwards and because of my stupid reflexes, I pointed my trident at the goddess. Or the one who looked like a goddess. Not in the _she-looks-amazing_ kind of goddess- although she did look amazing- but really looks like a goddess. The Goddess of Wisdom, Athena, to be precise.

"Seaweed Brain, put down the trident. It's just me," Annabeth stated, grabbing my trident and lowering it down. She was wearing a long curly raven-black wig, completely hiding her blonde hair. She had on an elegant sleeveless white dress made of silk that ended up just a few inches below her knees, and she had flip-flops to look a little casual. She moved pass me and glanced around the apartment before looking back at me. Her stormy gray eyes were shining brighter than usual. It seemed like she was actually excited for the party.

"A-Annabeth," I stammered.

"Now you remember who I am," she said, rolling her eyes. "You know, you could get yourself killed. That's not the proper way to greet a goddess."

"Well, don't forget who you're talking to. I am the mighty God of the Sea," I declared with a very low voice, holding my fake trident and hammering it on the ground. She stared at me, looking up and down. I was wearing shorts that looked close enough to my father's typical Bermuda shorts. I had a red Hawaiian polo on top of a plain white shirt. And like Annabeth, I was wearing flip-flops.

"That means we shouldn't be getting along," she said softly, leaning towards me and curling her hands around my neck.

"Uh-huh," I smirked as I leaned in and kissed her. I let go of my trident as I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. My brain started to seize, forgetting that we were supposed to be on our way to the party, and that we were in the apartment with my mom. I didn't even notice that she was rapidly tapping her foot. It took a few more seconds before she cleared her throat to get our attention. I quickly pulled away from Annabeth, blushing furiously.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth greeted, her cheeks a little pink.

"Annabeth, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Sally. If you want, you can even call me Mom," my mom declared as she grabbed the keys from the table. By this time, Annabeth looked like a tomato. "Oh, I'm just teasing," my mom chuckled as she passed by us and going out the door.

"I hope so," Annabeth whispered. I grabbed my trident and closed the door behind us as we laughed silently.

My mom dropped us off at the base of Half-Blood Hill. "Percy, remember to come back home early tomorrow. We still need to find a gift for Paul."

I nodded. Paul's birthday was coming, and we need to get him a gift. I told my mom that we should get him a sword, but my mom decided to drop that idea ever since we trashed the apartment when Paul and I dueled with plastic swords. She pointed out that if we could do so much damage with plastic ones, how much more with real ones.

"Annabeth dear, please watch Percy. The last time he had to wear a costume, I had to help him when he needed to pee."

"Mom!" I groaned as Annabeth laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't wet his shorts," Annabeth snickered. My mom smiled and waved as she drove off.

"Ha-ha," I said as we watched Paul's Prius disappear out of sight.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me up the hill. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. The party's in an hour, and we still need to help set up."

When we were about to reach the top, I stopped and looked at Annabeth. I gazed at her eyes, she was thinking the same thing. Something was wrong. Even from here, you are supposed to hear campers bustling around, especially now that they were preparing for the party.

We ran up, and when we finally reached the top, I gasped. Camp was completely deserted. There was no camper in sight, but the camp was decorated for Halloween. The Big House and all the cabins were plastered with cobwebs, skeletons in different positions were scattered everywhere, groups of pumpkins were laid on the grass, red glowing fire balls were hanging on wires above the ground. But there was no sign of a party about to start. It looked like a ghost town, or in this case, a ghost camp.

"Something's wrong," I exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Annabeth answered. I wanted to retort but before I could, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hill. I was glad she was ahead of me for her not to see me blush. I haven't really gotten used to the whole holding hands part.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We still have no idea what happened here, so first of all, we need to look for clues," she said as we reached The Big House. "Now, we start- " she started but then she shrieked. "Spiders!" she creamed, pointing at the black plastic spiders hanging from the cobwebs on The Big House.

I sighed. I put my trident down on the ground and grabbed one of them. "Annabeth, they're just plastic," I said, approaching her.

"Don't get any closer. I don't care if they're plastic," she ordered, putting her palm up as she started walking backwards.

I know I will be in trouble, but this was too amusing. I didn't care what she'll do to me, and so I threw the spider at her and it landed on top her hair. She shrieked and scrambled as she tried to remove the spider. The spider fell off along with her wig, revealing her long curly blonde hair. I was heavily laughing as she kicked away the spider.

"You!" she said furiously, clenching her fists and stomping towards me. Her face was so red she looked like she was about to explode. I was surprised smoke weren't coming out of her ears.

I held my hands in surrender but it wasn't enough to stop her stampede. "Uh, head start?" I asked playfully.

She stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth and started counting, "Five, four..."

I ran as fast I could. I know I won't get too far before she reaches me, but I'll take what I get. "One!" she yelled.

I was actually lucky enough to reach the strawberry fields before she caught me. She tackled me and I fell face first on the ground. It didn't really hurt because of my invulnerability, but what she did next caught me off guard. It felt like electricity surged through my body as she started poking me in the soft spot of my back.

"Stop it!" I screamed. At first, it was just a little ticklish, but it suddenly started to hurt even though she was just poking me softly. She kept on poking me, so I rolled over which resulted in me pinning her down.

"Ha!" I said victoriously, smirking.

She frowned. "Get off me, Seaweed Brain."

I wasn't about to oblige, but I heard a rustling sound. I looked up to see someone staggering towards us. Annabeth followed my line of vision and she gasped. I quickly stood and helped her up and ran to the camper just in time as she fell.

"Clarisse," Annabeth gasped. "What happened?"

Clarisse slowly lifted her head and looked at us. Her face was very pale, and it looked like she had some black and green make-up on. Her camp shirt and jeans were ripped in several parts.

"_Virus... campers... undead..._" she muttered. We tried to help her up but she suddenly pushed us away as she doubled over on the ground and cried in pain. "_Run!_" she mouthed before her body slumped. We knelt beside her body and rolled her on her back.

"Clarisse!" I screamed as I shook her. Annabeth checked her wrist for a pulse.

"She's alive. Come on. We need to get her to the infirmary," she ordered as she slowly lifted Clarisse. I hesitated as I stared at her. She told us to _run_.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, taking me out of my thoughts.

I blinked, "Sorry." I helped her carry Clarisse but we ended up letting her go and fall back on the ground when she opened her eyes. We started walking backwards as she slowly rose up.

"Clarisse?" Annabeth asked cautiously. Clarisse regarded us with her eyes. They were pure black, like dark obsidians. The sight of her was frightening enough, but then she growled. And when she opened her mouth, she had fangs.

"Uh, shouldn't we be running by now?" I asked panicky. Annabeth nodded and we ran as fast as we could. I didn't dare look behind us but I can hear footsteps catching up with us. I took a quick glance just in time to see Clarisse trip and fall down on her face. Even though we were in panic, Clarisse falling on her face was definitely a funny sight. I silently snickered as we kept on running.

We decided to hide in cabin three for awhile as we try and figure out what just happened. I locked the door tight and we slumped against it, catching our breath.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I-I don't know," Annabeth answered, breathing heavily.

"You don't know?" I asked seriously but with a hint of sarcasm. She scrunched her eyebrows as her mind started working.

"Clarisse mentioned something about a virus. Maybe that's what caused her to change. Then she said something... undead. I think that's what she just turned into. And by the looks of it, all the campers were infected."

"What? I mean... that's crazy! Those kinds of things just happen in movies," I exclaimed. Annabeth remained silent. "Uhm, right?"

"Well, it is possible. I've read something about a virus called the Krippin virus. It is some type of measles virus. There were studies that showed that the virus can be adapted into a cure for cancer. At first they were claimed to be one-hundred percent successful, but some tests caused patients to turn into mindless zombies. So the project was eventually dropped."

I looked at her very appalled. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew about that."

She glared at me. "As I was saying, it is possible that something like that might have caused this."

"Okay. So what can we do to turn them back into normal humans?"

"As far as I know, there was never a cure. And knowing how the government deals with those kind of stuffs, I'll assume they all killed the zombies."

"We can't just kill them!"

"I know!"

I sighed. This isn't the time to be arguing. Apparently, someone has turned camp into a sci-fi home of the undead.

"But why camp? Mortals don't know it exists."

"It means that whoever caused this is someone who knows about the existence of Western Civilization."

"You're right," somebody said in a very hollow voice. We quickly stood up as I drew Riptide and Annabeth removed her dagger from the strap under her dress. Somebody appeared from the deep corner of the cabin, his eyes glowing red. We gasped as we noticed who it was.

"Hello," he greeted as he laughed coldly.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you all liked it. It's just something that came into my mind when I was preparing the next chapter for Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars.

The virus thing is the one from I am Legend. That movie is awesome! One of my most favorite thriller movies.

Anyway, I'll upload the next chapter soon. I just left here a cliffy, well, beacause I love leaving you guys hanging! LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the next chapter. I'm glad that people actually liked the idea. Happy Halloween!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything.

**

* * *

Camp of the Dead, Part 2  
**

* * *

"Nico. What-what happened to you?" Annabeth asked nervously. His face was paler than ever, it looked like he had some mascara on. He still had his permanent scowl, but he was grinning evilly. His eyes were glowing bright red like christmas bulbs. To top it all, he had on a long sleek black robe. And for some strange effect, his hair and robe were being swiftly blown by the wind. I don't know how it's possible because the cabin is completely closed.

"And what's with that get up. Does it have something to do with being the son of the Lord of the Dead?" I asked sarcastically.

"Silence, you fool!" he commanded with his deep hollow voice. "Don't mock me! I am the Lord of the Undead!"

"Um, okay. _Lame_," I answered, emphasizing the word _Lame_. There wasn't anything different about his presence and I wasn't intimidated. It seemed like he was just the normal Nico with a few physical adjustments.

"What? But it sounds cool!" he replied. I jumped a little because his voice was back to normal. I glanced at Annabeth, and even though it was dark, I can see her frown with the faint glow coming from Riptide.

"I mean... Now you shall face my wrath for ridiculing me!" Nico said, his hollow voice coming back. Something was definitely going on, but before I could figure anything out, the door burst open and there was a sudden surge of wind causing us to stumble on the floor. When I looked up, Nico was gone and two skeletons were suddenly in his place. I quickly got up and slashed both of them at once before they could even move. Their bones clattered all around the floor. I'll do some cleaning later.

I turned to Annabeth who was slowly walking backwards towards me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed out the door, her hands shaking. I took a quick glance out and I gasped.

About a hundred campers were slowly gathering in front of my cabin. They were walking awkwardly which meant that they were all infected and turned into zombies. Some of them were crawling on the ground, some were limping, and there were even a few that as they walked, body parts were falling off. Seeing them act like this made me shudder. I knew most of them and now, they're.. they're these hideous looking beings. I was trembling in shock, I couldn't move.

Annabeth suddenly grabbed my arm, taking me out of my trance. "Percy, come on." She pulled me back in the cabin and locked the door.

"We're surrounded," I pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that," she frowned. I made a face and she stuck her tongue out.

"Here," I said, opening the nearest window. We climbed out and ran towards the amphitheater. It was already very dark out. The party should've started by now, too bad everyone has become mindless zombies.

As we reached the amphitheater, we noticed an orange glow coming from inside. Annabeth locked eyes with me, an understanding passing between us and I nodded. We slowly peeked from the back of the amphitheater. In the middle was a large boiling pot floating on top of the campfire which was strangely colored black. Around the pot were three campers wearing witch hats. They were the new claimed ones from the Hecate cabin. Two of them were chanting strange words as the other one stirred the pot with a very large wooden spoon.

"What are they doing?" I whispered.

"I think it's some kind of incantation."

"Aren't they zombies?"

"As you can see, they're witches," she said, rolling her eyes.

I scowled. "What I mean is they're not like the others."

"Apparently so. Let's keep moving," she said, walking away and gesturing me to follow. We walked around the climbing wall and the pavilion, avoiding the cabins. As we passed by the mess hall, I saw a few of the zombies wandering around. We quickly snuck by them and headed for the woods. We reached Zeus' Fist and sat by the rocks.

"What exactly is going on? There are zombies, then witches. And what's up with Nico!" I complained.

"It's still a bit confusing. But at least we know that Nico, or whoever caused him to act that way, is behind all of this," she said, and for whatever reason, she was smiling wickedly.

"Uh, why are you smiling?" I asked. She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but before the words came out, a rustling sound came from the bushes in front of us. We stood up and held our weapons as something jumped out of the woods. A satyr. And not just any satyr.

"Grover!" I yelled. I was about to run to him but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder and shook her head. I looked at Grover again and I realized that he was acting strangely. His eyes were not blinking, both of his hands were raised in front of him, and his body was very stiff like a mummy. He started to approach us, but instead of walking, he started doing the bunny hop. I've seen almost everything already, so I wasn't really shocked anymore with Grover's actions.

"Fooood..." he mumbled as he kept on hopping towards us. I guess the food he was referring to was us. More satyrs appeared behind him. We were about to run, but then more rustling came from behind us. We turned around as campers came out of the woods, limping and crawling. We turned to another direction but the witches appeared, holding broomsticks. We turned again and this time I jumped. Thalia and her hunters appeared, but they also looked like they were infected. As they approached, they turned into werewolves. Just as I thought that was already the strangest of them all, bats flew out of the woods and transformed into humans. Vampires. We were surrounded.

"This is _really_ strange."

"Oh gee, sorry I didn't notice that," Annabeth mocked. I wanted to retort, but this was no time for that.

"What are we going to do? We can't just harm them. They're still our friends," I said.

"Then I guess we'll end up being their food," Annabeth answered sarcastically. I scowled. She wasn't even taking our situation seriously. Can't she see we were about to become monster food!

"Don't you have a plan?"

"I _always_ have a plan." I waited for her to tell me what her plan was, but she kept silent.

"What exactly is your plan?" I asked. No answer.

* * *

**AN:** I know this sucks. Having an AN in the middle, but I just really had to. You see, the next part will be something very strange. It will have weird and disgusting moments, you guys might puke. Anyway, the thing is, I just thought of filling this part in the story. Just a Parody moment. It's not really connected to the story.

If you don't want to be scarred for life. Skip the next part.

And one last thing, you guys might want to listen to Thriller of Michael Jackson while reading. That's what I did while writing this part. LOL.

* * *

Then something weird happened. Thalia howled as Luke appeared out of nowhere. A music started playing from the background. _Thriller by Michael Jackson._

"What the-" I began but Annabeth grabbed me from behind and turned me around. She was already one of them!

I slowly walked backwards but then someone grabbed me again. It was Luke! He was wearing the same outfit as Michael did in the music video of Thriller. He slowly walked around me, touching my shoulders as he sang along with the music. "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark."

I shuddered as he kept groping me in different areas that I don't even want to mention. As he sang along with the music, I somehow found him very attractive. His voice, the way he sang and moved, the way he held me tight and caressed me. I got so engrossed with him, I started to brush his face with my hands. He finished the first part of the song and I intertwined my fingers with his as we skipped through the graveyard that appeared out of nowhere.

Chrion suddenly materialized in front of us in centaur form. He was wearing a prom dress and a curler on his tail. He started to rap in a very shallow voice:

"Darkness falls across the land.

The midnight hour is close at hand.

Creatures crawl in search of blood.

To terrorize y'alls neighborhood.

And whosoever shall be found.

Without the soul for getting down.

Must stand and face the hounds of hell.

And rot inside a corpse's shell."

Luke spun me around as Chiron finished. I kept spinning around and around, then Nico caught me with his arms and pushed me to the ground. He summoned a dozen of skeletons and they started dancing wildly. Nico was breakdancing in the middle of the skeletons as they all did the Congo.

Chiron then continued his rap:

"The foulest stench is in the air.

The funk of forty thousand years.

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb.

Are closing in to seal your doom.

And though you fight to stay alive.

Your body starts to shiver.

For no mere mortal can resist.

The evil of the thriller."

When he finished, he suddenly disappeared with a 'poof'. Luke grabbed me again and pushed me towards Annabeth, who started limping with the other zombies and formed a triangular formation. They all started to dance the Thriller as Annabeth led them. (**AN:** The dance I'm referring to can be seen here: .com/watch?v=AtyJbIOZjS8 from 8:28 to 10:35. Check it out if you want.)

Luke sang the rest of the lyrics. As he was about to finish, he came to me and held me by my waist. "So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!" He was about to kiss me but he disappeared with a 'poof'. And everything went back to normal. Normal as in being surrounded by a group of hideous monsters.

"Dam you, Adonai63!" I screamed, putting my fist in the air.

* * *

**AN:** It ends here. Now on with the story.

* * *

I turned around and jumped backwards. Annabeth has turned into one of the zombies. I slowly walked backwards but someone grabbed me from behind and put a blindfold on me and gagged my mouth with something I don't even want to find out. I fell to the ground as I felt them mob me. They tied ropes around my wrists and feet. And they then carried me. It felt like hours, but it was just probably just a few minutes. I didn't know where they took me and what they were about to do, but I was prepared to go down fighting.

They loosened the ropes and helped me stand. Someone covered my mouth as they removed whatever what was gagging me. I wanted to bite the hand covering my mouth, but something was stopping me. It didn't feel like I was in any danger. The hand slowly uncovered my mouth and removed my blindfold. As my vision was restored, I jumped.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**AN:** Final AN for this chapter. Sorry for so many. Anyway, I added the Parody part because I saw a preview of Michael Jackson's This Is It, and the idea of Thriller just popped into my mind. And well, that's the result. I know, I'm sick. You just have to deal with it. LOL.

Oh, and people have been continously pushing me to update Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars. Don't worry. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I finish with this one. There will be only one more chapter for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, here's the last chapter. And I'm really sorry for the very disturbing events of the last chapter. I just really had to add that part. I find it very sick and funny. LOL.

Thank you all for reading the story and reviewing. I hope you like this ending. Oh, and a short advertisement, if you loved this, read my other story Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything.

**

* * *

Camp of the Dead, Part 3**

* * *

"What the Hades is going on?" I asked very confused. All the campers strangely were back to normal and have costumes on. They were gathered at the center of the mess hall, holding very big banners that said 'SURPRISE!' and 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!'.

"Don't you dare use my name in such manner, boy," someone said behind me. I turned around to see all the gods standing by the entrance of the pavilion. They were all smiling except Hades who was glaring at me, Athena who gave me a very stern look, and Dionysus who was drinking from a can of coke and not really caring.

"I'm sorry, my lord," I apologized. He waved his hand as they all dispersed and mingled with their children. Annabeth, who was standing beside me the whole time, intertwined her fingers with mine. She was also probably the one who covered my mouth and removed my blindfold.

"You knew about this all along?"

"Yeah. So, what do you think?" she smirked.

"What exactly is going on?"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she said, rolling her eyes. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well, we all thought that it would be nice to throw a party after the war because there wasn't any. Since Olympus is still under renovation, we decided to have it here."

"Why on Halloween?"

"Because-"

"It was our idea!" Travis and Connor interrupted as some my friends started to gather with us. Will and Jake patted my back, Katie smiled, and even Pollux, who I just got to know since the war, came by.

"We wanted to pull the greatest prank ever!" Connor said.

"And what better day to do it than on Halloween!" Travis added.

"So, you waited for 2 months just to hold a party, and pull a prank?

"You're finally catching up. I'm proud of you," Annabeth mocked. They all laughed but I just ignored them.

"And why me?" I asked.

"Because we wanted to see you cry for your mommy, punk," Clarisse anwered as she and Chris joined in. Chris nodded in greeting, "Hey."

I glared at her. I was about to answer back when Grover charged me. "Perrrcy!"

"Hey, G-man. You were in this to?"

"Everyone is," he grinned.

"You're telling me, you all had this planned out?"

"That's exactly what we're saying, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth concluded.

"You guys," I said, shaking my head but I can't help but smile. We all chatted for awhile and surprisingly, we were all getting along, especially with Clarisse. I was actually having a good time, but soon they went their separate ways to talk to others, leaving me and Annabeth. Slow music started playing as campers started to dance.

"I can't believe you all had the nerve to do that to me," I said in disbelief.

"What's the matter? Did you wet your shorts?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha-ha," I smiled as I put my hands around her waist, holding her close to me. We started swaying along with the music.

"I told you. I _always_ have a plan," she whispered, putting her arms on my shoulders.

"Yeah. I already know that," I answered as I closed the gap between us, my forehead touching hers. "How did you pull it off?"

"Everybody helped for the cause. The Hecate cabin did the transformation spell. The Aphrodite cabin helped with make-up and costumes. The Hephaestus cabin made a few automatons for additional effects. Those were the ones with falling body parts," she pointed out. I shuddered as I remembered thinking of campers crumbling into pieces. "Then the Apollo cabin did the sound effects, like Nico's voice. The gods even helped us, like Hermes with-"

"I get the point," I cut her off. She was having too much fun with the ideas of her plan. "But what was it all for?"

"For the hero of Olympus to wet his shorts," she smirked.

"Then you've failed," I pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't matter. The point is we all enjoyed and had some fun."

"You all had the fun! And I was the one you were all making fun of!" I complained.

She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Still not having fun?" she teased.

"Maybe," I grinned as I kissed her back. It didn't really matter if we were making a scene because everybody was busy bustling around. I didn't even mind if Athena saw us, until somebody cleared their throat to get our attention. I nervously pulled away, taking back what I said about not minding Athena watching us. Man, was I so glad when I turned to face the one I was impersonating, my father, Poseidon.

"Hey, dad," I smiled. We would've passed as identical twins, except that he was taller and looked _a lot _older.

"May I borrow him for awhile, Annabeth?" he asked kindly. She nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving us.

"Great catch, son," he winked. I laughed heavily. I actually found his joke very funny. You know, because he's the God of the Sea, and he loves to fish, and he said 'Great catch'. You don't get it? Never mind. But seriously, he has no idea how lucky I am to actually end up with Annabeth.

"So, what's up, dad?"

"Well, nothing is _up_. Except your uncle who's showing off again," he said, pointing up. We laughed. Zeus was hovering in the air juggling ten electric balls as everyone watched and clapped in amazement.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been watching you the whole night. And I have to say, you were more frightened tonight than the time you faced Kronos."

"Not really. I mean... Wait! What? You've been watching me?"

"Oh, yes. Hephaestus set it up for us. We've been informed about the party and the campers' plan a long time ago, and Hephaestus made sure that we were able to see every single detail," he explained.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I know I was as red as a tomato. Just great. Tonight's show will probably be on the top of the Hephaestus-TV Most Funniest Videos. We already got on the list before with the footage from the Tunnel of Love.

"Ha-ha," I laughed along with my dad nervously. We talked for awhile about his palace being repaired and about the gods keeping their promise.

"Your notion is quite remarkable. So far, it's worked for the better. I suppose I should claim mine soon," he said, smiling and giving me one of his _inside-joke_ winks. I laughed politely this time. The last time he made the same joke, I was terrified. But it seems he was really just joking. At least I hope he is.

"Speaking of relatives, your brother is here," he informed me.

"Tyson? Where is he?" I asked excitedly. I only get to see him when we visit the Empire State Building. The cyclopes were helping in repairing Olympus.

"He's somewhere here. But before you go look for him and your friends, I should warn you. Even though the war is over, it doesn't mean that you'll be living in peace. You should know that the life of a demigod is never simple."

I already know what he was talking about. I've been a demigod for sixteen years, and I've been aware of the existence of Western Civilization for five years. I understand what he meant, but for some reason, it felt like he was warning me about something that is soon to happen. But before I could ask him, he waved and walked away, leaving me by myself.

I looked around searching for my friends. I sighed as I saw Travis and Connor stealthily mixing something with the punch. Then I gasped when I saw Nico talking to a girl. And not just any girl. It was Rachel. I was surprised for many reasons. One, that Nico was able to talk to a girl. Two, that Rachel was here. Three, that they were actually getting along pretty well. I could say a few more, but enough with that.

I continued to look around. I shook my head as I saw Grover busily swallowing whole enchiladas one at a time as he nervously stalked the hunters. I can't believe he still had the guts to do that when he already had a girlfriend. And speaking of his girlfriend, Juniper finally caught him and pinched his ear. He dropped all his enchiladas as he yelped and tried to explain.

I started to walk around and finally saw who I was looking for. "Tyson!" I yelled. He was wearing something like a Frankenstein costume. At least that's who I think he's supposed to be.

"Percy!" he said gleefully as he lumbered towards me and gave me a hug. Even though I was invulnerable, it felt like a few of my ribs cracked.

"Can't... breathe..." I muttered.

"Sorry," he said, pulling away.

"How have you been, big guy?" I smiled. He told me about all the things they've been doing up in Olympus, and how it was so nice to be given all the peanut butter sandwiches he wanted.

"And look," he said as he pulled a barbecue stick out of his pocket.

"Um, what exactly is-" I started but then I gasped as the barbecue stick elongated into a long and sturdy staff. It was made of wood, but somehow it glowed like it was made of celestial bronze.

"They gave me this stick as gift." He explained that it was made of Narra and was dipped in melted celestial bronze.

"That's amazing. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around, 'kay?" He happily nodded and walked away. I wandered around and I somehow ended up facing a goddess I didn't want to speak to. And no, it's not Athena.

"Lady Aphrodite," I bowed.

"Oh, no need to be polite. After all, you are the hero who defeated Kronos. So, tell me, Percy. How is Annabeth?" she asked smiling widely.

"Uh, she's fine, I guess."

"Still confused are we? Oh, you kids are just so adorable! Ever since," she wiped a tear out of her eye as she started to sob, "I lost my daughter, I've lost focus on strengthening relationships."

She was crying now. Wow, a goddess can be so emotional. "Please, don't cry. I'm sure she's in Elysium. And I'm also sure Silena is happy with Beckendorf." I wondered how that got out of my mouth. I guess Aphrodite's presence is getting me a little bit sensitive.

"That son of Hephaestus and my daughter. Very tragic, indeed. But now that the war is over, I'm back!" she exclaimed suddenly changing from being sad and back to being happy. Plain weird. "And no worries. You and Annabeth won't end up like that. Oh, no. I'll make sure your love will be strong." She then stared into thin air dreamily and nodded rapidly like she was agreeing to whatever she was thinking.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed. "Until you get married and be under Hera's domain, I'll make sure your relationship won't be boring. Angst. Sorrow. Heartbreak. It will be the romance of the century!"

"You don't need to go all that trouble," I said nervously.

"Oh, but I do. What fun will it be if it's all _kissy-kiss_y for the two of you, right?" she smiled mischievously.

"But-" I began, but she walked away.

"Ta-ta!" she waved goodbye. Great. Two Olympians just told me that I'm going to go through a lot more even though the war is finally over. I mentally sighed. Now wasn't the time to trouble myself with those thoughts. It's hard to feel bad on a great night, and this party was especially thrown for me. With the special attention of be pranked at.

I strolled around the pavilion, occasionally greeting a few of my friends, and being teased about the prank. I also happened to run into Chiron and Mr. D, who was so drunk, he didn't mind me laughing at him. Zeus was so busy entertaining others, Mr. D was able to sneakily drink a few glasses of wine. Chiron told me to move along before Mr. D would 'violently force' me to drink with him.

I looked around a little more, and I finally saw Annabeth happily conversing with Thalia. I smiled as Thalia was making hand gestures and Annabeth laughed. I didn't want to interrupt them, and everyone seemed very occupied with the party. I sneaked out of the mess hall and went to the beach where for once tonight, I can be in peace.

The view of the sea cleared all my thoughts, and I took in its stillness with me. The stars twinkled up in the sky and the calm surface of the sea sparkled with the reflection. I inhaled the heavy scent of sea salt in the air, and I slowly glided on the sand, occasionally kicking sand with my feet. The cool breeze was restless as a few gusts of wind greeted me in the cold night.

I flopped down on a lump of sand and stared peacefully at the sea. I was lost in another world where only bliss and calmness existed. I was so lost, I didn't notice someone approach me and cover my eyes with both hands. I've held those hands countless times, I knew to whom they belong.

"Very funny, Wise Girl," I said.

"How dare you accuse me of someone else," she said in a very stern voice, almost sounding like Athena. I turned around and I jerked backwards. She laughed as I took in her features. She somehow found her wig and had it on again. "Grover found them," she said as if reading my mind. "Here." She handed me back my trident.

"You know, with the wig on, you actually look like your mom."

"That's the point of the costume, Seaweed Brain," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think I know that," I smirked, mimicking her expression earlier.

"You know what, I actually don't."

"You don't know? Wow. That's something you don't see everyday."

"No," she frowned. "I meant I don't think you know."

"Ouch!" I said, resting my palm on my heart and acting hurt. She stuck her tongue out as she sat beside me.

"You're invulnerable at that spot. You can't get hurt."

"That doesn't mean I can't be hurt internally, or emotionally."

"Oh, being emotional are we?" she teased.

I shrugged. "Not really. I think it has something to do with me talking to Aphrodite."

"What did she talk to you about?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff. She just reminded me of a few things she told me the first time we met."

"Don't mind what she tells you. She just _loves_ to mess around."

"Well, she is the Goddess of _Love._ She's so full of love, she needs to share it with anyone."

"Are you trying to say she's unfaithful?" she said, trying to hide a smile. She knew where I was going with this.

"Oh, no. She's very faithful," I snickered. "She' so faithful to her boyfriend, she ditched her husband." We burst in laughter.

"We've been looking everywhere for the two of you!" someone spoke up from behind us. We turned to see Nico, Rachel, and Thalia watching us from the top of the hill.

"Nico!" Rachel protested. "You're disturbing the lovebirds."

"Can't you see they're having a moment?" Thalia added, smirking.

"_Lovebirds_?" he asked in disgust. He then made gagging faces, but Thalia smacked him behind the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nico complained.

"For being an idiot!"

"You're one to talk! What do you even know about _having a moment_?" he teased. This ended up with Thalia grabbing his hair and dragging him down the hill. Rachel laughed as the two of them disappeared from our sight. She then turned back to us.

"You better get back. Everyone's been looking for you. The party _is_ for the heroes of Olympus," she smiled and ran, following the other two. I stood up and reached my hand out for Annabeth, helping her up. She brushed the sand off her dress, and as she was doing this, I somehow ended up staring at her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, even though she looked a lot like Athena at this moment because of the wig, but she was still the Annabeth I grew to appreciate. Her gray eyes twinkled in the dark, her soft lips pressed together into a sweet smile, her...

"Percy!" she said, snapping her fingers in front of me and taking me out of my trance.

"Uh, sorry," I said, subconsciously rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on," she smiled, taking my arm. We went back to the mess hall and the party went on for a few more hours. There was dancing, the awarding of the 'Best Costume', more dancing, a rerun of the footage of the prank that night, more dancing, Mr. D causing a few campers go mad, more dancing, Nico accidentally summoning skeletons and causing havoc, more dancing, Artemis turning the Stoll brothers into jackalopes, more dancing, and pretty much the whole night, all we did was, you guessed right, dance. We even did the Congo, and everyone participated.

It was a very fun night, except for the fact that I did wet my shorts. But that will be our little secret.

* * *

**AN:** Yey! Finally finished my first story that is not a one-shot. LOL.

Anyway, I know it's not really very possible for him to actually wet his pants, but I just really had to end it like that. You know, for a good ending. And sorry for those who I have scarred for life because of the PercyxLuke scence during the Thriller part. But I did warn you. So don't blame me.

And for those who have kept bugging me, I will update Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars. Maybe tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. But the point is I will update! So no worries. I'm still loving my current position of watching you guys hang. LOL.

One last thing, someone PMed me about my stories, and I will at least answer you here in my AN so that others will understand as well. Yes, all my stories are connected. The time-line is post-TLO, and all the events are connected to one whole plot. That's why I keep mentioning that my stories are spin-offs or one-shots related to Percy Jackson and the Falling Stars. You may not need to read all my stories, but reading them will give you additional insights on the plot.

And, that's it! Wow, this is one looong AN. Cheers!


End file.
